


SAMCRO Princess returns

by omr924



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omr924/pseuds/omr924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is not an actual story just a request,sorry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	SAMCRO Princess returns

I am not the best writer so i am putting a request out for any takers,just comment and let me know if you are going with it. my idea for the story is set in season 1, somehow the club finds out what clay did to Donna and wants to excommunicate him.They put Tig on probation since he was obviously just following orders. Clay forms this new club and targets SAMCRO .he makes a list of people he is going after: Gemma,Tara,Luann,a few croweaters like ima,and then all of SAMCRO. Also on the list is Gemma and John's daughter Amelia. Clay back when Amelia was like 12 somehow talked Gemma into putting her into boarding school all the way in miami because of that they all loose touch with her making her feel like an outsider. Well now she is 24 years old a tattoo artist in miami and is being forced to return to charming because she is on clay's target list. but to Gemma and all of SAMCRO'S surprise she shows up 6 months pregnant.And that is where Nero comes in. Amelia is pregnant with Nero's grandchild,his oldest son sadly died before knowing about Amelia's pregnancy.Also i'd like it to be for amelia to not be very trusting to anybody especially Gemma but eventually becomes really close with everyone. except tara those two do not get along   
so again if anybody wants to take this story on please let me know.


End file.
